A Meeting in MepphyLand
by ShelbyBizarre
Summary: A girl's visit to MepphyLand is interrupted when a small white dog steals her keychain. What happens when Mephisto Pheles appears and not only returns the lost keychain, but also invites her over for tea? Rated M for the second chapter. (Mephisto x Reader)
1. Chapter 1

You felt the warmth of the sun on your shoulders as you blissfully strode along an all-too-familiar path. You had the day to yourself, and had once again decided to spend it in MepphyLand. It seemed that no matter how often you visited, you never grew tired of the park's unending excitement. You heartily took in your surroundings as a gentle breeze brushed the sweet aroma of fresh funnel cakes past your nose. You made your way toward the rides, following the sounds of children's laughter. Doing so, you were startled to feel a tugging on your bag. Your attention was drawn to a small white dog, who had found it fit to take your favorite keychain into its mouth. You struggled to pull it free, but the chain snapped, and the dog was quick to run away.

"Hey! Give that back, you mutt!"

A chase ensued, and just as you were about to snatch up the creature, it darted into the maze of mirrors, losing you amongst the twists and turns. You finally gave up, stopping to catch your breath. Looking into your reflection, you let out a tired sigh, noticing how disheveled the frills of your dress had become. You suddenly heard the sound of footsteps drawing nearer to you, and you turned to face the direction from which it came. Your gaze was met with a pair of forest green eyes, belonging to none other than Mephisto Pheles himself. He smiled politely at you and unclenched his fist, revealing your lost keychain.

"Did you lose this, miss?"

You could not believe that the Mephisto Pheles was standing before you, let alone actually speaking to you. You had often dreamed of meeting this man, but now that the time had truly come, you found yourself speechless.

"Miss?" He cocked his head to one side.

"Ah! Um, yes. Thank you." You reached your hand out to take the trinket from him, but he pulled it away and studied it for a moment.

"I must say, you have quite the taste. Honey-Honey Sisters is one of my favorites."

"You- You like anime?" Something about those words seemed to ignite a spark in his eyes.

"Saying that I simply like it would be an understatement, you see. I love all that Nippon has to offer. The manga, the games, the sweets... It is the pinnacle of all things moe!"

"Then, um, why don't you keep it?"

Mephisto leaned his face in uncomfortably close to yours, causing your cheeks to redden.

"Keep...this?" He dangled the keychain from the tip of his slender finger.

"Mhm. You can have it."

He paused for a moment before excitedly taking hold of your hands.

"I am in your debt." He lifted your hand up and delicately placed a kiss on it, making the red of your cheeks a few shades deeper. "How could I ever repay you for such a gift?"

"It's nothing, reall-"

"I know! Come and be my guest this Saturday, I insist! We can continue our conversation then." He slipped a folded piece of paper into your bag and took a step back. "Until then, my Schätzchen*!" He flashed a quick wink and disappeared amongst the mirrors.

After taking a moment to calm your nerves and regain composure, you found your way to the exit, feeling the rays of sunshine on your skin once more. You stopped to examine the paper Mephisto had given to you. Written inside was what you assumed to be his address, with a small heart drawn beside it. You tucked it back into the safety of your bag and continued toward the rides, wearing a smirk that remained plastered on your face for the entirety of the day.

*Schätzchen is an endearing German term, meaning darling or honey.


	2. Chapter 2

Your eyes widened as you approached the extravagant manor that lay sprawling before you. You glanced down at the slip of paper between your fingers to make sure you had come to the right place. Seeing that the address was correct, you hesitantly made your way to the front door, your hand trembling as you reached out to knock. Before your fist had even come into contact with the door, it swung open wide, and you once again found Mephisto standing before you. His attire was a bit more casual than normal, his shirt unbuttoned halfway. You blushed as your gaze was drawn to the bare skin of his chest.

"Welcome! I'm so glad that you could make it!"

He clasped onto your still shaking hand and pulled you inside, closing the door behind you. He led you down a corridor and into a large sitting room.

"Please, make yourself at home."

Mephisto motioned for you to have a seat, and you plopped down onto a posh pink chair. You watched as he poured tea from an intricately-decorated kettle. He handed you a cup and sat a bowl of sugar in front of you.

"Do help yourself."

"Thank you."

You did as he said, adding a spoonful of sugar, then another, and another, until your tea was basically syrup. Mephisto eyeballed you, wearing a smirk.

"My, someone has a sweet tooth." He took a seat nearby, still looking in your direction. "You know, I still haven't caught your name."

"Ah, I'm _."

"_, eh? What a lovely name it is."

"Th- thank you." Your grip on the cup tightened. Being alone with a man, especially one as handsome as Mephisto, was making you extremely nervous.

"You seem quite tense, _." He must have noticed the uneasy look you wore upon your face. He stood to his feet and approached you, gently placing his hands on your shoulders from behind. You felt the warmth of his breath against your neck as he leaned in close to your ear.

"Shall I help you...loosen up?"

"Nii-San, who is this?" The sound of an unexpected voice caused you to flinch, and you felt the weight of Mephisto's hands lifting from your body. You turned to see a green-haired male standing near the entrance of the room.

"She's pretty." The stranger fixed his eyes on you as he came closer, sniffing the air surrounding you. "And she smells like cotton candy."

"Amaimon, shouldn't you be leaving?" Mephisto nudged him toward the doorway.

"But I just got here!" The male, apparently named 'Amaimon', struggled against Mephisto's efforts. "I wanted to play a game with you!"

"That would be a bit difficult, considering you ate my controller. Remember? I'm afraid we can't play until it is replaced." Mephisto continued pushing Amaimon in the direction of the exit. "Besides, the fair _ has captured all of my attention for tonight."

"Nii-San, is she your girlfriend?"

Mephisto ignored the question as he reached into his pocket and pulled out some money, placing it in Amaimon's hand.

"Here," he sighed, "Why don't you go out and buy some sweets?"

Without question, Amaimon turned and took his leave. He waved goodbye to you from the doorway, and just like that, was gone.

"Now then, where were we?" He circled around your chair to face you. You felt your nerves tensing up once more, so you grasped desperately for a reason to excuse yourself.

"I, uh- May I use your restroom?" You stood to your feet, but your dress must have been caught between the cushions of the chair, for you stumbled and dropped your cup. Your face turned beet red when you saw that you had managed to splash it onto Mephisto's shirt.

"I'm so sorry!" You hurriedly reached for your handkerchief and tried to wipe it off.

"Please, it's nothing to worry yourself over." He smiled politely and lowered your hand, taking it in his. "Here, I'll show you the way." He led you around a few turns and to the restroom, where he left you alone.

Upon finishing, you made your way back into the hallway, finding yourself a bit lost. You heard a noise coming from a nearby room and decided to follow it. The door was slightly ajar, and with your curiosity consuming you, you peeked in. There you saw Mephisto in the process of changing his dirtied garments. Your cheeks flushed as you watched his shirt slip from his shoulders and fall to his feet, revealing the entirety of his milky frame.

"You know, _, there's no need to hide." He had somehow managed to know that you were there. Had your gaze been so intense that he could feel it upon himself?

You shamefully entered and examined your surroundings, blushing an even deeper shade upon realizing that you were in Mephisto's bedroom. You suddenly found your back coming into contact with a plush comforter as you were pushed onto the bed. Mephisto kneeled above you, his knee pushing against your inner thigh.

"_, I know we have only just met, but...I find you very hard to resist." He lowered his face closer, his lips pressing against the nape of your neck. "That innocent demeanor of yours is just begging to be defiled."

You shivered as his fingertips danced across your skin, his lips trailing kisses from your chin to your collar, and down to your breast bone. Your body had gone limp, leaving escape unattainable. You lifted your quivering hands to embrace the warmth of his body, melting under his gentle caress, and it was in that moment that you came to realize-You didn't want to escape at all.

Extended Ending:

Amaimon finally returned to his brother's home, a large sack of candy in tow. He entered and was surprised to find the place so eerily quiet. He wandered the various twists and turns, peeking into each room he came to. Upon looking into one, he saw his brother there with _, both asleep beneath the sheets.


End file.
